All That I Am
by Nil1875
Summary: Leon and Yuffie have a few problems. One being they love each other and won't admit it. Another being a random Nobody attack and Cloud being really idiotic and making Tifa mad. Squffie & CloudxTifa. Please R&R FINISHED EPILOGUE ADDED!
1. Energy Tower and A Lancer Nobody

AN: OK 1. Cut the age diff from 9 to 5 years. 2. Aerith and Cloud will not I repeat NOT end up together by the end of this fic.3. If you like Aerith don't read this as I will be bashing her around in later chapters. I think anyway unless I just leave her out completely. 4 +narrows eyes and glares+ Review or the next story I write will be titled "Dead Demyx." And I mean that.

Don't own anything. Wish I did. If I did then wherever you went in Hollow Bastion in Kingdom Hearts II Cloud and Tifa would be somewhere making out.

First Yuffie and Leon story. Hope you like it.

----

Leon sat on top of the energy tower. He came here often to think. It was the only place that Yuffie couldn't find and bother him. He sighed. She was such a nuisance.

_You sure?_ asked a voice in his head.

"Don't start," muttered Leon. The voice in his head snickered. A noise below him caused Leon to sit up and look over the edge of his hiding spot. Yuffie ran up the path. She looked around then appeared to sigh and sat down leaning against a crate.

----

Yuffie ran onto the hill and sighed. He wasn't here either. She would never find him. She slumped down and leaned against one of the many random crates that littered Hollow Bastion. She had been sitting no longer than thirty seconds when she heard a thump to her right. She looked up to see Squal, _Leon_ said a voice in her head. _Shut up_, she snapped, straightening up. He appeared to have jumped off the energy tower. She quickly stood up.

"There you are. I have been looking everywhere for you for the last hour." She said somewhat angrily.

Leon raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Tifa sent me to find you. I think she wants you to kill Cloud."

"Why would she...do I even what to know?"

"Or you could just push Aerith off a cliff. She would probably like that too." said Yuffie.

Leon's mind put the pieces together. "Oh." He said. Then he sighed. "What did he do this time?" he asked, referring to Cloud.

Yuffie paused and thought for a moment. "Well that would be-LEON MOVE!" She yelled the last two words and tackled him as a Lancer Nobody appeared suddenly and sliced through the air where he had just been standing. Yuffie screamed. Rolling away they hit the wall and Yuffie to her later (she had better things to worry about now) great embarrassment was on top of Leon. Her instincts took over and quickly rolling off him, she threw her big four pointed star1 at the Nobody. It lodged itself in the Lancer's shoulder but didn't seem to do much damage.

It advanced on her as she pulled out a throwing star. Then from above and behind her (she had crouched the throw the star) Leon's gunblade sliced through the air and took the creature's head off. She looked up at him. For a moment she saw a look of pure rage on his face then it was gone.

He leaned down and held out his hand to help her up. "You OK?" he asked gruffly.

Standing up shakily, she dropped his hand and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think so." She smiled up at him. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"No you don't. We're even. You warned me and prevented that thing from killing me. Thank you."

"Well sorry that it wasn't that much of a warning." Remembering how they had landed Yuffie blushed. Leon evidently remembered too, because suddenly he wouldn't look at her.

"You better go find out what Tifa wants before she comes looking for you. She was already mad when I left." Yuffie looked up at him, but looked down when it made her dizzy.

"You sure you're OK?" he asked, concern for once evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go ahead. I'm just tired." she said.

Leon ran his eyes up and down her body looking for wounds. She seemed fine. The he saw a trail of blood slide around her waist along the exposed skin between her shirt and shorts.

"Yuffie, you're bleeding." He moved closer and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What?" she looked down and saw the blood. Then she remembered. When the Nobody swung its weapon she had shoved Squall out of the way. But it had hit her, slicing through her back. A wave of dizziness hit her along with the pain. She sank to her knees. _The adrenaline must have stopped the pain temporarily,_ she thought.

Leon dropped his gunblade and knelt in front of her. She was dizzy from the loss of blood. She groaned and fell forward into his arms. He scooped her up and ran. He looked down at her small body held close to his. Her breathing was light. It wasn't a good sign. He ran to the first place he thought of that was close. Ansem's old study. There had to be something in there that would cure her. He always had the place littered with junk before he took off.

----

When he reached the study he found Tifa sitting behind the desk. She stood up when she saw him run in with Yuffie in his arms. They were both covered in blood.

"Oh my god. Leon, what happened?" she asked, rushing over to them.

Leon set Yuffie on the floor, propping her against a wall. "Lancer Nobody." He grunted.

Tifa examined the wound, then cast a healing spell on it. The blood vanished along with the wound. Yuffie sat upright, jerked awake by the spell, then feeling very dizzy, fell back. But instead of hitting the wall that she had been leaning against, she fell right into Leon's arms. She groaned and rubbed her head.

"What...what happened?" she asked.

"It's OK, Yuffie. You got cut by a Nobody, but you're healed now." said Tifa gently.

"Mmmm..." Yuffie was light headed. Not really surprising. Everything that had just happened to her was a bit overwhelming. Not to mention the fact that she was laying in Leon's arms. She snuggled into Leon's chest. "You're warm, Squall," she murmured before succumbing to the abyss of sleep.

"It's Leon." He muttered into her hair. Tifa giggled. Leon looked up at her. "What?"

"It's cute."

"What is?"

Tifa giggled again. "You two. Have you ever considered telling her how you feel?"

"All the time. But let's see A. She's 19 and I'm 24. B. She loves to spend her time annoying me so she obviously doesn't feel the same, and C. Why the hell am I telling you this?"

Tifa smirked. "Because."

Leon rolled his eyes. "You want me to beat the crap out of Cloud and/or throw Aerith off a cliff."

"Close. But I was thinking dumping her in oh I donno...Atlantica? She hates to sing, and that's all they do. And if you do, I'll find out how Yuffie feels about you."

Leon narrowed his eyes. "Why don't I just talk to Cloud?"

Tifa sighed. "Oh whatev-" She stopped and looked at Yuffie who had just stirred. Yuffie shook her head and then settled back into Leon's arms, burying her face against his chest. Tifa smirked again. "I think she likes you."

Leon glared at her.

----

1. Sorry can't spell what her star is called.

OK end of chapter one. Its writing itself so let me know what you think. I actually think it's coming out pretty good.


	2. Scars and Split Personalties

Ok Chapter 2. Gonna put this up now cus I won't have any internet for like a week so I won't be able to get the rest of it up. Can't do it tonight because it's midnight and there are still way to many grammer errors to fix. (I never use commas when I type.) Sorry. I'll have the rest up as soon as I can.

----

_"Yuffie?"_

_"Yes, Squall?"_

_"Come here."_

_Yuffie looked up at Squall-Leon-Whatever. He was sitting on a green couch ten feet away. She was sitting at the library table. She narrowed her eyes. "Why?"_

_"I want to show you something."_

_Sighing, Yuffie got up and walked around the table and stood in front of him with her arms crossed. "Yes?"_

_Reaching up, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap. He buried his other hand in her hair and pulled her close to him. Their faces were barely a half inch apart._

_"I want to show you how much I care about you," he whispered and captured her lips in a soft kiss. When he pulled away she looked into his eyes. She saw love and sincerity. She smiled. He kissed her again softly, then it became more intense. Yuffie sighed and lost herself in his kiss._

----

Yuffie groaned and rolled over, burying her head in the pillow. _This has to stop_. Her inner voice screamed at her.

_Shut up you._ She retorted. She carefully sat up. Her back still ached. She saw she was back in her room. Then she saw something, or to be more precise, _someone_ else. Leon was sound asleep next to her. She sat shocked for a moment then was snapped out of her state of shock when Tifa opened the door quietly. Looking around, she smiled and put a box on the dresser.

She walked over to where Yuffie sat. "I'm glad you're up,." she said softly.

Yuffie looked from Tifa to Leon and back. "What happened?"

"Well um...he brought you back after you passed out. The second time. I healed you and then you passed out and he was holding you..."

Yuffie blushed as she remembered. The she looked up at Tifa. "That still doesn't explain..."

"I was getting to that. When he brought you up you wouldn't let him go. So he stayed, and evidently is exhausted from staring at you all night."

"I...He...But...H-he doesn't even care about me!" Yuffie stuttered in a loud whisper.

Tifa simply raised an eyebrow and left the room. Yuffie looked at Leon again and groaned. She decided she needed a really long shower.

----

Leon groaned as he rolled over on the bed the sun hitting his eyes. Yawning he sat up and realized he was still in his normal clothes. He also discovered that he was in Yuffie's room.

"What in the..." The memories of what had happened the day before came rushing back. "Oh." He put his head in his hands. This was not going to go well.

_Damm right. What the hell do you think you're doing Leon?_ said the voice in his head.

_I have no idea._

_If I didn't know better, I would say you had really fallen in love with her._

_And what is so wrong with that? _he asked in a rather irritated voice.

_Oh nothing except that she loves me, not you._

_Squall? Shut up,_ said the Leon voice.

_Stupid head_,1 said Squall.

Leon sighed. Then his head snapped up as the bathroom door opened. Yuffie came out clad in a bath towel. She stopped when she saw Leon awake and looking at her.

"Oh...I...I thought you would still be asleep," she stuttered. Leon noticed with interest that she had turned a rather bright shade of crimson.

In response to her statement, he merely shrugged, then changed the subject. "How's your back?"

Yuffie squirmed a little. She really wished she had put on some clothes. "Tifa said she healed it yesterday, but I don't know if there's a scar or not. I can't see."

Leon got up and walked over to her. She shivered. He was way too close. "Let me see." Yuffie looked up and saw his deep blue eyes lock with hers. Reluctantly, she looked away and turned around. She adjusted the towel slightly so he could see where she had been cut. She shivered again as he ran his fingers over the spot where the Nobody had cut her.

There was not trace of the wound that had scared him so much the day before. He was glad. He knew what it was like to live with scars and he didn't want her to go through that.

"Nothing. Not a trace of it," he said softly.

His hands were suddenly on her shoulders and he was pressed up against her back, his lips a mere inch from her neck. She could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"Yuffie..." he whispered. He kissed her neck. She let her head fall back on his shoulder. Suddenly Leon let go of her shoulders. "I'm sorry," he said and left the room.

_Did that just happen?_ she asked herself in a shaky voice.

_I think so,_ said an equally shaky voice.

"Oh my god."

----

1. He He I quoted Stich. From the Disney movie Lilo and Stich. Stich rocks.

And no. That one wasn't a dream. The first one sadly was. That was cute. OK so this thing is totally writing itself so if it goes bizarre then well...

And BTW my mom is a grammar freak so when she read this she had a red pen and now I can hardly see the original page. (I don't really get commas yet despite the fact that I'm a Sophomore.) So anyway...If I had my way it would not be perfectly grammatically correct but well my mom gets a hold of it and that's basically never gonna happen.

Anyway Please Review.


	3. Headaches and A Blind Idiot

Leon sat at the kitchen table repeatedly hitting his head against the rough wooden surface, hoping that somehow he would smash his brains out and kill himself before he did anything else stupid. He looked up when he heard the door open. Cloud walked through the door and stopped when he saw Leon. Leon on the other hand looked at Cloud and the promptly ignoreing his longtime friend, he went back to hitting his head on the table.

Cloud watched his friend for a minute then walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Leon? Why are you hitting your head on the table?"

"I. Am. Such. An. IDIOT," said Leon between thumps.

Cloud gave up and walked over to the fridge He stared at its contents for a few minutes. Then the thumps stooped. Grabbing a soda Cloud walked back to the table and sat across from Leon, whose head was leaning against the table from the last time he hit it. Cloud opened the soda and took a drink.

"OK, what happened now?"

Leon covered his head with his hands. "Immph afmophed kifed er."

Cloud raided an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Leon sighed and lifted his head. "I said, I almost kissed her." He let his head fall back with a thump.

Cloud snorted. Loudly. Then he started laughing. Leon snapped his head up. "What's so funny? Mister 'I can't see what's right in front of my face'?"

Cloud continued laughing then stopped suddenly when what Leon said sunk in. "Hey, what do you mean 'Can't see...' What?"

Leon just stared at him waiting for the pieces to click.

"Oh..Yo..you mean Tifa? Well I just...I... DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

"THEN ASK HER THE HELL OUT ALREADY!"

"But..."

"NO. NO BUTS JUST DO IT!"

"FINE. IF you ask Yuffie out."

Leon's jaw dropped. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? SHE'S NIGHNTEEN!"

"AND? YOU JUST SAID YOU ALMOST KISSED HER. WHY DIDN'T YOU?"

Leon turned pink and let his head fall to the table again. "Because.."

"Because?"

"Because she had just come out of the shower, had nothing but a towel on and if I had kissed her, it would have gone way too far."

"Hmm..." Cloud thought for a moment. "Bad excuse."

Leon looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Maybe I should do that favor for Tifa after all."

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "What favor?"

"Beat the ever livin' shit out of you."

Cloud looked murderous. "Fine," He muttered to himself. "You have my attention...TIFA!" He got up and ran out into the hallway. Wanting to see what would happen, Leon followed him. Cloud was almost to the other end of the hall. He threw open the doors. Leon ran after him. In the next hallway, Tifa was walking out of her room. Cloud was storming towards her.

"What-" she started having heard him calling her name. She saw the look on his face and stopped.

Cloud walked right up to her and kissed her. They broke apart for a moment, then before you could blink, the door to Tifa's room slammed and locked.

Leon stared at the empty hallway. Then he turned and hit his head on the wall. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

----

"TIFA!"

Yuffie jumped as a shout rang through the halls. She got up and ran to her door. She looked out and saw Cloud shoving open the doors. She saw Tifa come out of her room. She saw Cloud walk up and kiss her, then she saw them vanish into Tifa's room. She stared at the empty spot where they had just been standing with her mouth slightly open in shock. The she saw Leon bashing his had against the wall.

As she watched, Leon stopped hitting his head. He looked up and if it had been a cartoon show there would have been a light bulb over his head. He practically ran out of the hallway. Yuffie shook her head and went back her comic books. This place was getting to weird.

----

Okay next chapter...Wait I'm not telling. All I'll say is it's cute. Please review as always.

To the 1 person who has reviewed so far: THANKS!


	4. Little White Lies and A Surprise

"Come on Aerith please?"

Aerith sighed. "Not until you tell me why, Leon."

"I told you. I can't." Leon had asked Aerith for one of the castle's spare keys.

"Why?"

Leon looked a little embarrased.

"Does it involve Yuffie?" Aerith questioned.

Leon nodded.

"Fine." She handed him the key and turned away.

"Oh and one more thing."

She looked back.

"Can you get her to go? At like 10:00 tonight?"

Aerith sighed. "Oh alright. But this is the last time I do you a favor."

A rare smile crossed Leon's face. "Thank you."

----

"Oh Yuffie come on. It't can't be that bad."

"REMIND ME AGAIN WHY I'M DOING THIS?" Yuffie yelled through the bathroom door.

"Because this is a party for you. So you have to go," said Aerith. It wasn't the best lie in the world but it seemed to work.

"BUT WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR A _DRESS?_"

"Oh Yuffie, just come out and show me."

"Oh fine," said Yuffie as she opened the door. She wore a long cream colored dress. It had small straps, not small enough to be called "Spaghetti straps" but fairly close. It fit her perfectly, accenting otherwise unnoticible curves. She had brushed her shoulder length hair. She had let it grow after everyone left Traverse Town.

Aerith smiled. Leon's eyes were going to fall right out of his head. Yuffie on the other hand looked rather sullen. Half-heartedly she spun around once. "Well?"

Aerith looked over the dress making sure it fit right. "You look great. Let's go."

The walked out into the hallway and headed for the door at the other end. They were half way there when Aerith suddnly stopped. "Oh darn it," she said. "Yuffie you go ahead, I forgot something. I'll be right there."

Yuffie nodded and walked the remaining length of the hall. She pushed open the doors to the ball room. As the door swung closed she looked around. It was empty. Then she heard soft music start to play. It was soon followed by singing.

_I am the one winged bird for flying sinking quickly to the ground. See your faith in me subsiding_

_See you prime for giving in. _

_I give you all that I am_

Leon walked out of the shadows and over to Yuffie.

_I am the sound of love's arriving echoed softly on the sand. Lay your head upon my shoulder, lay your hand within my hand._

He extended his hand to her. "Dance with me?" It was a simple question but it shocked Yuffie.

_I give you all that I am._

She looked into his eyes and took his hand.

_And I breathe where you breathe, let me stand where you stand._

He spun her around close to him. She put her hand on his shoulder. His hand was at her waist.

_With all that I am._

They slowly spun around the dance floor. Yuffie layed her head on Leon's chest.

_I am the white dove for a soldier, Ever marching as to war. I would give my life to save you, I stand guarding at your door._

He kissed her hair softly.

_I give you all that I am._

"Why did you pick this song?" Yuffie asked.

_I am the one winged bird for flying, Sinking quickly to the ground. I am the blind man for a watchdog, I am prime for giving in._

"Because.."

_I'll show you all that I am._

"Every word of it's true. I would give my life for you."

_And I breathe so you breathe, Let me stand so you'll stand._

He dropped her hand and and put his fingers under her chin tilting her face up.

_With all that I am._

"I Love you Yuffie." He kissed her.

----

Ok maybe the last chapter maybe not. Who knows? You do. Review and let me know if you want more. If not Then yay for finishing my first Leon/Yuffie story! If ya want more than this will be posted later. The Yay that is.


	5. The Heartless Attack

I'm not really very happy with how this chapter turned out but oh well. You know. I hope you like it anyway.

* * *

Yuffie stood stunned. Slowly she brought her arms up and buried her hands in Leon's hair. Tears filled her eyes.

"Leon?"

"I mean it Yuffie. I Love You."

She smiled. "I know you do." She leaned up to kiss him. But right when their lips met there was a loud crashing sound and someone pounded on the door.

"HEARTLESS!" yelled Cloud.

Leon and Yuffie broke apart. Cloud pushed open the door. "Sorry to interrupt but, there are about three thousand heartless trying to break down the door."

Leon shook his head and went to his room to get his gunblade. Why the hell did this have to happen now?

Yuffie watched as he walked away. She turned to Cloud who had a very apologetic look on his face. "Where's Sora?" she asked.

"On his way."

Yuffie nodded and ran to her room. There was no time to change out of the dress. She would have to make do. Grabbing her weapons she ran down the stairs to the entrance hall. She stood frozen, watching in horror as Cloud and Tifa and Leon were forced through the doors, and into the castle. Heartless swarmed in around them.

"Yuffie!" a voice called from up the stairs.

"Sora!"

Grinning Sora slid down the banister. Riku took the more graceful approach and used the stairs. As it happened Sora fell off the banister at the bottom and landed in a disgraceful heap. And still he was grinning. Waving to Yuffie he ran into the heartless slashing with his keyblade. Riku followed.

Gathering herself Yuffie yelled and attacked a heartless. She dispatched it quickly and ducked as a knight swung a sword at her head. Trying to avoid being killed she tripped on her skirts. As the heartless raised it's sword over her Leon's gunblade sliced through the air killing it.

"Yuffie get back!" he yelled. "Stay with Aerith and Kairi!"

Yuffie looked back at the stairs she saw Aerith freezing heartless as they came at her. Kairi stood beside her killing the frozen heartless with her keyblade. Yuffie lifted herself into a crouch as Leon swung a wide arch around them killing six or seven heartless.

"Yuffie GO!" he yelled.

She shook her head and taking her star, she sliced through her skirt. There were now two slits on the side, going pretty much all the way to the top of her leg. It also was now missing about eight inches so it came about three inches below her knees. Standing up she threw her star at the nearest heartless.

The battle raged on for some time. For a while it seemed completely hopeless. Then there were only a few heartless left. As the last one fell into a cloud of black smoke, everyone gave a sigh of relief. Yuffie looked over at Leon. The look on his face shocked her. It was a look of pure rage.

"The next time I tell you to do something," he said as he walked over to her. "You do it. Understand?" He grabbed her by the waist pulling her against him. She didn't say anything.

"Do you Understand Yuffie?"

"Why should I?"

"You could have been killed!" he growled.

She just frowned at him.

"Dammit Yuffie don't _EVER _Do that again," he said. Leaning his head down he kissed her.

Everyone in the room cheered.

As the kiss broke he looked at her. His eyes were foggy.

"You could have been killed."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know but against that many…"

Yuffie rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"About time," said Cloud.

Leon stopped kissing Yuffie and pulled her to his side and walked towards the kitchen. "You should talk," he shouted over his shoulder. Cloud blushed as Tifa gave him a questioning look.

Sora looked at Cloud and Tifa. Then a look of half comprehension and half confusion crossed his face. He nudged Riku in the side with his elbow.

"Did they finally get together?" he whispered. Riku just rolled his eye and sat down on the steps. "Sora, you are so slow!"

"What?" asked Sora with an innocent look on his face. He looked over at Kari who just giggled.

"WHAT?" asked Sora again. Everyone started laughing.

----

_Was not going to end the chapter here but I ran out of ideas. Maybe next chapter. Review._


	6. The Wedding

One Year Later

"Do you Yuffie Kisaragi take this man to be your husband?"

"I do," sais Yuffie smiling.

"And do you Squall Leonhart take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do," said Leon.

"You may kiss the bride."

Leon leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Yuffie's lips. Everyone around them cheered. Breaking their kiss they smiled at all their friends.

"I think they want you to throw it," whispered Leon referring to the bundle of daisies that Yuffie was holding.

She smiled and turned around and threw it over her head. There was silence then cheers as someone caught it. Yuffie turned around and laughed as she saw a bright red Tifa holding the flowers. Tifa looked behind her at Cloud. He smiled at her, then he smiled at the month old baby in his arms. Now he had another good reason to marry Tifa besides his son Kaleb and not being able to live without her.

Yuffie cheered with everyone else and ran over to hug Tifa. Then she looked at Cloud with an eyebrow raised. He nodded and handed Kaleb to her. Yuffie backed up an stood next to Kairi to watch.

Cloud knelt in front of Tifa and pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"Tifa will you marry me?"

She smiled. "Yes Cloud."

He slid the ring on her finger. She looked up at him and a thought occurred to her.

"Want to do it right now?" she asked.

Smiling Cloud nodded. They walked to the priest, who was more than happy to preform another ceramony. Withing ten minutes they were married. Every one cheered again and once more the flowers were thrown into the crowd. However this time they were caught by an over exuberant Sora. He was slightly shocked then he turned to Kairi with a mischievous look on his face. She frowned.

"Oh no. Not yet. Sora no way in hell." Ignoring her he kissed her. "Fine but waaayyyy later. Like when we're twenty." Kairi smiled. Yuffie giggled.

Everyone was happy. It seemed to be the happiest day anyone of them had in a long time. Not to mention there was still a party to go to.

-Later that night-

Leon carried Yuffie into their room after the wedding party.

"You know what Squallie? Now that we're married we can talk about kids."

"YUFFIE!" he said as he proceeded to throw her unceremoniously on the bed.

"What?" she asked pulling him onto the bed with her.

"You're twenty. You're lucky I married you. If you hadn't pestered me I would have waited antother three years!"

Yuffie pouted, sticking her bottom lip out.

Leon rolled his eyes. "Don't EVEN try the puppy face."

"Awwww but Squalllll! I want kids."

"Yuffie we can have as many kids as you want," Yuffie opened her mouth in excitement. "But!" She closed it again. "I draw the line at your age."

Yuffie frowned and turned away, sitting at the very edge of the bed.

"How long do you want to wait?" she asked finally.

"Until you're at least 22."

He sat up and whispered in her ear. "But that doesn't mean we can't do anything in that time."

"Eeeekkk," she squealed as he grabbed her waist and tossed her on the other side of the bed, pinning her down.

She grinned up at him. "Oh I can think of plenty of things to do."

Smiling he kissed her. "I Love You, Yuffie Leonhart."

"I'm keeping my name," she mumbled against his lips.

"Not if I have any say in it."

----The End----

Well I hope you liked the last chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed chaps 1-5:

**Ying-Darkness**

**Earthplayer Powerstar**

**Annabelle Jane**

**xcloudx**

**LostxRaine**

**sorasheart281**

**Twilightwing**

**ShadowHearts**

**furubafreak01**

Later and don't forget to check out my latest Squffie fic, **_White Rose, Blood Rose._**


	7. Epilogue 10 Years Later

_**I just had to do it. Enjoy. Then it's really over.**_

- - - -

_Smiling he kissed her. "I Love You, Yuffie Leonhart."_

"_I'm keeping my name," she mumbled against his lips._

"_Not if I have any say in it."_

Ten years later:

"Mommy, Mommy guess what?" squealed the little girl as she ran into the room.

"Shh Cassandra, you'll wake your brother. And I just got him to sleep," said Yuffie smiling at her six year old daughter.

"Guess what?" Cassandra whispered.

"What?" Yuffie whispered back, cradling her eight month old son in her arms.

"Daddy said Uncle Sora's gonna propose to Auntie Kairi. Tonight!" Cassandra started to hop up and down excitedly but she was carful to be quiet.

"About time," muttered Yuffie as she watched her daughter practically bouncing off the wall.

"I take it you heard already?"

Yuffie looked up at her husband of ten years and smiled. She nodded. Leon sighed and rolled his eyes, bending down and scooping up Cassandra and throwing her over his shoulder as she squealed.

"Little chatter box," he teased as he tickled her. "I told you it was a secret."

Yuffie giggled. Cassandra seemed to have inherited her lack of secrecy at a very young age. Well that wasn't true. Yuffie had kept the fact that she loved Leon to herself for eight years. But that was serious, she thought. This is trivial and won't hurt anyone. Yuffie never could keep anything trivial to herself at that age.

Yuffie laughed as she watched the two tussling on the bed. Finally she put an end to it.

"Squall get over here and take your son. I have to get dressed sometime you know."

Leon sat up on the bed and frowned

"Yuffie..."

"What?"

"After ten years you haven't given up?"

"Nither have you. Despite the fact that you stopped correcting me years ago. Let it go. It's in the past."

"Mommy, are you and daddy fighting?" piped a small voice.

"No honey," said Yuffie without taking her eyes of the man in front of her. "Will you take your brother and put him in his crib? Then go find Auntie Aerith and have her play with you."

"Ok," said the voice meekly as she took her brother and left the room.

"Yuffie,"

"No you listen to me. Ok bad things happened to you. Happened to Squall. That doesn't mean you lock it up and don't deal with it. If the name reminds you of something when you hear it ignore it."

"How can you say that? How can I just 'Deal with it'?" he snapped.

Yuffie looked him straight in the eye. "I never told you, but before the heartless I had a family to. I had a sister. Her name was Cassandra. Every day when I see our daughter I'm reminded of her but I let it go. I accepted that she died and she has no connection to that name anymore. You need to accept the fact that something happened to you and a different name will not make it go away." She paused for breath and wiped away a few tears. "Squall got hurt yes, but you need to accept that and get past it. You shouldn't just push that side of yourself away."

He sat stunned. She was actually making some sense. He couldn't change the fact that he had been hurt. Running from a name didn't help. She hadn't run from her sister's name. Even when it made her remember. Maybe it was alright to remember.

"_Get out of here!" yelled his mother as she pushed him out the door._

"_I won't leave!" he yelled._

"_SQUALL NOW! GET OUT AND TAKE AS MANY PEOPLE AS YOU CAN!" yelled his father._

"_No!" His yell was cut off when his mother slammed the castle door with one last look at her fourteen year old son. 'Goodbye' she mouthed before the door closed and a heavy wooden bar was heard falling into place._

_Squall pounded on the door only to hear shrieks on the other side. He backed away in horror. With one last look at the door he ran, scooping up a little girl on the way._

As the memories flooded him it was as if Squall and Leon melded and became the same person. For the first time in almost twenty years he felt completely whole. Then remembering what she had done eight months before he raised an eyebrow at Yuffie.\

"It that why you named him Leon?" he asked referring to their son.

Yuffie smirked. "I knew you'd come around Squall."

He frowned again. "Damm, now I have to get used to it again."

Yuffie burst out laughing and he soon joined her.

- - - -

"Kairi will marry me?" Sora was on his knees, in front of everyone no less.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "I thought I already told you Sora," she said as she hauled him up by hi collar. "Yes I will marry you."She kissed him as he slid a ring on her finger.

Everyone cheered, drowning out the three 'Ewww's' coming from Cassandra and a now eleven year old Kaleb and Kaleb's five year old sister Marie.

The End:

As for everyone else:

_Aerith married a man from the town named Zack and was pregnant and very happy._ _Riku found a girl and was happy although being the typical guy wouldn't get married. Unlike Sora he wasn't completely sure of himself or that he found the right girl. Eventually he figured out that he had round the right girl and married her. But it took a while._

-----

So there it is. I hope you like it. That's all for this story but there will be others. I _am_ after all a rabid Squffie fan.


End file.
